Falling
by Almost an Actress
Summary: Rainbow Dash is flying like a demon, and then suddenly she is falling. Falling right into the backyard of a twelve-year-old HUMAN girl named Jaxon. With the help of Jaxon, her cat Socks, and one angry boy, Dashie will find her way home. One little problem: her wings don't work. Rated K-plus for now. Rating will change as needed. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

I was falling. One minute, I was speeding like a demon, the next I was falling. It seemed like my body had forgotten I had wings. I flailed my legs wildly, screaming loudly. I'm embarrassed to admit it, but when I'm freefalling at a zillion miles an hour, my scream can be very squealy.

Anyway, I saw some clouds below me. _Oh, good. I can land_, I thought. I got in a landing position… AND FELL THROUGH THE CLOUDS. "What?" I screamed aloud. The clouds were moist, thin, and misty. They felt like the fog in the early morning. They weren't solid, AND THEY WERE MOVING BY THEMSELVES!

"Am I in the Everfree Forest?" I muttered. "I can't be…"

I was falling faster and faster. If I wasn't so scared, I would've tried to perform a sonic rainboom.

I was speeding toward somepony's back yard. I was ready to apologize, dust myself off, and fly back up. I landed with a gigantic WHUMP! My legs and wings were tangled with each other. I pulled my wing out from under my back legs, and my other wing out from under my front legs. There, I was all even. I struggled to stand up.

I was woozy and shaky, and I managed to give my wings a few feeble flaps, but my body wouldn't budge off the ground. I flapped harder and harder, the wind uprooting a few plants. _I'll have to remember to apologize for that_, I thought. I still couldn't lift off.

"Ugh!" I groaned aloud. "My wings are perfectly fine, but now they're perfectly useless!"

Suddenly, the pony's back door opened. Something came out. It was tall, much taller than me. Its mane was yellow and cut short. Okay, so it was a stallion. It had tiny, almond-shaped eyes. They were dark blue. His fur was really pale and smooth-looking. Upon closer inspection, I realized he DIDN'T HAVE FUR! His eyes grew wide.

"OhmiGod," the thing uttered. Its voice was higher than a normal stallion's.

"You're a mare?" I asked. "You look like a stallion."

"OhmiGod!" the thing shouted. "It's… it's Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash is… in my backyard. OhmiGod!"

"How do you know who I am?" I questioned sharply. "Who are you? Are you a mare or a stallion? How old are you? And most importantly, for Celestia's sake, _what_ are you?"

"I'm a girl," it muttered.

I'd heard Twilight use that phrase a couple of times. Girl. "Like a mare? Is that what you call it?" I asked.

"Yeah," he- er… _she _said. "Um… I'm twelve. I know who you are because of-" She cut off, shaking her head. "Let's just say you're pretty famous around my town. My name is Jaxon Amelia McKee. Can I…?" She reached out her hand hesitantly, imploringly.

"Touch me? Er, okay. Um… why don't you have fur?"

She put her hand on my mane, stroking gently downwards. She scratched behind my ears and patted my back. Wow. That felt good. "What are you doing?" I asked, not moving away. "That feels good."

"I'm petting you," she said. "Don't you pet Tank?"

"How do you know this?"

Jaxon smiled at me. "You might wanna come in. I've got a lot of explaining to do."


	2. Questions Answered and A Rude Cat

I sat on Jaxon's couch with my front legs crossed and my head resting on them. That fall had taken a lot out of me. I folded my back legs at my sides and tried to relax in this strange world.

"So… questions?" Jaxon prompted.

"Okay," I said. "Um… let's start with an easy one: what are you? I mean, you don't have hooves. What's up with that?" My eyes widened. "Discord didn't have hooves!"

"I'm not Discord," Jaxon assured me. "It's okay, Rainbow Dash. I'm a human."  
"A what?"

"Humans. The dominant species on Earth."

"Is that what you call where we are?" I asked.

"Yeah. Earth is the planet we're on. We're in the USA."

"The ooo-sa?" I asked. "Huh? What does USA spell?"

"It stands for United States of America. We're in North America. We're in the state of New York. The city of Manhattan."

"You mean Manehattan?" I corrected.

Jaxon laughed. "No. I don't. We call this city Manhattan."

"Oh." I shook my head. "This is too crazy. It's not awesome at all."

Jaxon chuckled. "It will be. I'll show you around. Ask away, Dashie."

I ignored the annoying nickname. "Why am I here? What is this place, anyway? Are there any other ponies?" I fired the questions faster than the Wonderbolts could've flown.

"Dunno, Earth, and no," Jaxon answered. "Look, easier questions, how about?" she asked, annoyed.

"For Celestia's sake, why don't my wings work!" I whined.

"I think I know that," Jaxon said, happy again. "Here, hold on. Be right back." She dashed out of the room. _Where's that pesky purple egghead when you need her?_ I thought glumly. _Twilight would know how to help me. _

A cat sauntered in from some room. He was white with black spots all over him. "My name is Socks," he said, eyeing me. "What in the world are you?"

"A-a pony," I stammered. "You can talk?"

"'Course I can," he said nonchalantly. "You one 'a them My Little Pony things Jaxon's obsessed with? Huh, you're bigger than I thought you'd be. You're mane's duller, too."

"Uh…" I stuttered. _This freakin' cat can talk!_ I screamed in my mind. _I'm not acting cool at all, and it's just a rude little cat that's tripping me up. _I glared at the cat. "You're pretty pesky," I said coolly. "Why don't you just go be a good little kitty and leave me alone."

Socks glared at me. He got nose-to-nose with me. I had to stand up, which hurt because of my fall. I glared back.

"You wanna say that again, Rainbow Crash?" he snarled.

"You're. Pretty. Pesky. Why. Don't. You. Just. Go. Be. A. Good. Little. Kitty. And. Leave. Me. Alone." I paused for effect after each word, just to make sure the rude cat understood me.

He hissed at me and took a swipe just as Jaxon came back into the room. "Socks!" she shrieked. "How dare you!" She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and chucked him off the couch. "You're not even supposed to be on the furniture!"

He stalked away, sulking and wounded. I pulled a face at him, and he snarled.

"Sorry, Dash," she said with a roll of her eyes. "He's probably just jealous."

"I talked to him," I said. "He's kinda rude."

"I'm not even going to ask how you can understand him," Jaxon said. She pointed to a chalk board that she'd wheeled into the room. "I'm gonna show ya a little diagram."

I groaned. "Schoolwork?"

"No, just look." She took a piece of chalk and drew a quick sketch of an Earth Pony. "Okay, this is a normal horse. Or… pony, I guess. They're the only kind we've got on Earth." She added a horn and wings on it.

"You mean you have Royal Ponies on Earth?" I asked, confused.

"Er… no," she laughed. "Look, Unicorns and Pegasi aren't part of the animals that live on Earth. They're myths and legends." She wiped the horn and wings away from the pony, making it an Earth Pony once again. But it had two ragged holes in its back where the wings were and a hole in its head where the horn was. "So yeah. On Earth, you're normal. Even if you do have wings, all of the magic from Equestria vanished on Earth."

I sighed. "Crap."


	3. Jay

"It's okay," Jaxon smiled. "I'll try to help you get back home, Dash. Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" She used her left hand to make an "X" over her heart, and she shoved her right hand in her eye. "Ow!"

"You know Pinkie's swear?" I asked, confused. "How do you know all about me and my friends?"

"Um…" Jaxon mumbled. "That's for another time. I bet you're hungry. Want some food?"

"I feel cadaverous," I grinned, using one of the words I'd learned from Twilight. "That means super skinny," I said proudly.

Jaxon laughed. "I know."

Shaking my head and muttering to myself, I followed her into the kitchen. "What've you got to eat?"

"You got fridges in Ponyville?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I grumped. "We're not pre-historic." I turned to her, puffed up again. "That means before history!"

"_I know_," she said, half-amused half-exasperated. "I took my Latin base words. Pre means before."

I gave a dramatic sigh. "Do you know _everything_?"

"Oh, no," Jaxon assured me. "I don't know a lot of stuff. Like that you had fridges in Ponyville, for example." She opened her fridge. "Let's see… refried beans, leftover noodles, mustard, mayonnaise, all kinds of cheese, orange soda…" She trailed off. "Want a cheese sandwich?"

"Sure," I shrugged. "Hey, if you're twelve, how come you're not in school?"

"I'm homeschooled," Jaxon smiled. "It's… it's sort of lonely sometimes, but not always. My mom is really nice, and so is my dad."

"Oh," I said. "Where are they?"

"Well, Dad does odd jobs, so he's fixing a broken toilet today. Mom went for a hike with some friends." She took two slices of bread out of a drawer and put some cheese on it. She put a bunch of iceberg lettuce for me. "Here you go, Dashie."

"Thanks," I smiled, devouring it in all of five bites. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Hide!" Jaxon commanded, and then went to the door.

I hid behind the kitchen island and listened. I heard Jaxon's voice. "Oh… uh, hi Jay. What're you doing here?"

I heard the gruff voice of a stallion reply, "Mom told me to go hang out with you. Said I was too cooped up in the house."

"Um… we're not really friends," Jaxon said in a polite tone.

"Whatever. Can I at least come in?" Jay grumbled.

"Um… do you like My Little Pony?" Jaxon blurted.

I peeked out from behind the counter and saw the stallion blushing. "Why do you ask? Maybe," he grunted.

"Good. Me too!" Jaxon smiled. "Because, er… I have something to show you. Dash, c'mon out!"

I walked out from behind the counter to see him faint.


	4. PONY

"Oh, crap!" Jaxon shouted, kneeling down to Jay. "Jay! Wake up!" She slapped his cheeks frantically. "Oh, Jay… wake up!"

I watched all of this in silence, and then saw an opportunity to do something super cool. I barred Jaxon from the fainted boy with my left foreleg. "Jaxon, hold on," I said confidently. I lifted my right foreleg and rammed it down on his chest. Then I jumped on him with my back legs. "Hey! JAY WAKE UP!" I screamed. "JAY! It's Rainbow Dash! Hey Jay!"

He shoved me off groggily. "Oh, God. Who is that?" he grunted, getting up and rubbing his head. "Who…? What just happened?"

I leaned over him. "You fainted, princess," I said, unimpressed. "Totally uncool."

"Oh, God." His cheeks flushed and his eyes almost rolled back in his head.

"JAY!" Jaxon and I shouted at the same time.

"You're… you're Rainbow Dash," he stammered. "You're real."

"Of course I am," I said with a roll of my eyes. "Seriously! What is it with you humans? It's like you think I'm a cartoon or something!" I saw Jay and Jaxon exchange a look. "What?" I demanded.

Jay scowled. "Didn't think she'd be as annoying in real life," he grunted.

"Excuse me?" I snapped, getting nose-to-nose with him. "Annoying? Takes one to know one, princess!"

"Cool it, tomboy," he muttered, shoving me backwards.

"Excuse me?" I roared, jumping on him and tackling him to the ground. My front hooves pinned his shoulders down and my back hooves were jammed painfully into his stomach. I lifted my left hoof and pointed it at his nose. "You have anything else to say to me, princess?" I snarled quietly. I sat my left hoof back down and pointed my right hoof at his nose this time. "And you know what? I don't think you should talk at all, now that I think about it!"

Jay glared so hard I was surprised I didn't turn to stone. "Get off me!" he snapped.

"Make me!" I hollered.

Jaxon grabbed me by my wings and pulled me off the rude boy. She held me up in the air by the useless things. "Dashie, don't be a jerk. Who are you, Gilda?"

She grabbed Jay by the front of his shirt and wrenched him up. "Don't you ever insult Rainbow Dash again," she growled, and let go of his shirt.

Jay landed hard. "Ouch!" he yelped, and jumped up immediately. "Why couldn't it've been Pinkie or Fluttershy? Heck, I'd even take Rarity over you! You're my least favorite pony, you know that? You're just a showoff. That's all you are. You don't care about anyone but yourself."

I struggled to get away from Jaxon's grip. "Ooh!" I muttered. "If I ever get my hooves on you, I'll make you into a rug! You hear me? A rug!"

Jaxon suddenly dropped me and marched over to Jay. "I told you to never insult her again!" she fumed. "Get outta my house!" She shoved him backwards. He shoved her back.

"Don't you touch Jaxon!" I fluttered my wings in an attempt to make them carry me, but they wouldn't. I was practically an Earth Pony! I galloped over to Jay and kicked him out the door with my back legs. He fell on his butt and butt-slid backwards down the steps. "Take that!" I said primly, and pushed the screen door shut.

"Hey you-!" Jay cried, but was cut off by Jaxon slamming the front door shut in his face.

She laughed. "Did you see his face?" she giggled. "Sitting there on his butt like a confused duck!"

I laughed. "Yeah!"

"He'll be too embarrassed to tell anyone about this," she grinned. "I bet-" She stopped. "Oh, God." She wrenched open the door. Jay was still sitting there on his butt looking dumb and surprised. "Jay! You can't tell anyone!"

"What if I decide to?" he asked rudely. "What'll you give me so I won't tell?"

"A hoof in the eye," I muttered.

Jaxon's frown trembled into a smile and she laughed at my threat. "Dash, be quiet." She turned back to Jay. "I don't think you'll get off blackmailing me that easy. If you tell about Dash, I'll tell the whole school you like My Little Pony."

"You don't even go to a school," Jay snorted without missing a beat.

I walked foreword. "Huh. You're not as dumb as I thought, Jay."

"Shut up," he growled at me, and turned back to Jaxon. "You can't do a thing."

"Oh yeah?" Jaxon grinned cockily. "I have friends, you know. I'm not completely isolated. Friends in school. I'm sure they'd be please to pass on a few words from me to the entire school."

"You'd better not-" Jay started.

"Oh, but I will," Jaxon smiled. "I will. I promise you that. So, what'll it be, Jay? Don't tell anyone about Dash, or have your "tough guy" reputation ruined?"

"You're good, girl," Jay snarled. "Whatever. You… er, uh… whatever! I won't tell anyone."

I looked back to see Socks behind me. "When are you leaving?" he asked.

"Kitty, I'd get home right now if I could," I said, ignoring his blatant distaste for me.

"Good idea!" Jay piped in.

"Idea!" Jaxon shouted. She grabbed Jay by the arm, pulled him up her steps, and shut both doors behind him. "That's it! We'll form a group to get Rainbow back home. We'll be the… um…"

"G.T.P.P.A.U?" Socks suggested. "Get The Pesky Pony Away Unit?"

I glared at him. "Not helpful."

Jay looked from me to the cat. "You understand that thing?" he asked me.

"Long story," I muttered.

"How about P.O.N.Y?" Jay suggested. "Pony Operation: New York?"

I remembered that we were in Manehattan er- _Man_hattan, New York. "Sounds good," I grinned. "So… when and where do we start? Daring Do always writes down a plan before she goes on a quest."

"Good idea," Jaxon said. "We need to figure out our spots on P.O.N.Y first, though. I'll be the leader!"

"I came up with the name!" Jay whined.

"It was my idea to form the group," Jaxon said. "I'm the leader. Socks, you're the distraction. Jay, you're the gadget expert. I hope you know about gadgets, 'cause I sure don't."

Jay nodded. "You're lucky I do," he grumbled.

Jaxon grinned. "Let's get to work!"


	5. Discovered?

_**Sorry for not updating for so long everypony. I know this chapter is short, and you deserve more words for how long I've been gone, but I'll get back in the groove soon. I'm updating every Sunday from now on. I Pinkie Promise! And NOPONY breaks a Pinkie Promise, so I'd best keep my word! ;) ;) **_

_** - Novi **_

We were all sitting in Jaxon's room. Jay was sitting on top of Jaxon's desk, presumably where she did her homework. Jaxon was sitting on the chair to the desk. I settled myself next to Socks on Jaxon's bed. I noticed, while Jay was talking, Jaxon was blushing slightly. _I bet she's got a little crush on him_, I thought with a smirk. _I'd approve… I guess. They'd make a cute couple, even if the boy has the personality of a wet cat. I wonder if they'll take me on a tour of Manhattan later. Maybe they'll hold hands. _I smiled, but frowned suddenly. _What am I thinking? I'm acting like a parent. I'm acting like… like… I wanna stay here. I don't. I want to leave. I want to leave Socks and Jaxon and Jay and forget about them forever. _

_ But… do I really? _

"Dashie? Dashie?" The words startled me from my reverie.

"What?" I muttered.

"I was wondering if you liked Jay's plan. I-" Jaxon stopped speaking abruptly as she heard the front door open. A voice called, "I'm home Jaxie!"

"Oh, no," Jaxon whispered. "That's my mom!"

"Jaxie?"

"In my room, Ma! Jay and I are hanging out! Get under the bed!" she whisper-screamed, grabbing me by the wing and shoving me under her bed.

But was it fast enough?


End file.
